


Surprise

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 24 - Lapdance (it might be the most awkward one you will ever read, but it is on purpose)





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)  
> Didn't manage to edit this yesterday, and I AM SLIPPING.

Out of the two of them, it’s, unsurprisingly, Yixing who is amazing at lap dances. He has a body made for dancing in general, honed with hours and hours of practice and passion. He also enjoys the thrill of everyone’s eyes on him. Lap dancing is just like an extension of it all, a special way to drive people crazy. Chanyeol knows Yixing’s always liked that aspect of it. And then walking away from his poor star eyed victim with a light wave, dopey smile and no care in the world about the shattered fantasies. 

It’s how he and Chanyeol happened to meet, in a gay strip bar where Yixing worked part time and where Chanyeol and his friends took Junmyeon to heal his freshly broken heart. Junmyeon ran away when Yixing tried to plop in his lap, so they all only watched some other poor soul live three minutes of their best dream. Yixing, possibly on accident, caught Chanyeol’s eyes as he was leaving for backstage, money sticking out of his jean shorts, and he giggled, giddy with the fun of it all. Chanyeol could never forget such a beautiful face. 

That’s why when few weeks later he bumped into Yixing in the halls in front of music room at uni, guitars slung over both of theirs shoulders, re recognized him right away. In all honestly, Chanyeol was the one feeling much more awkward about all of it. Yixing just laughed and asked Chanyeol if he had time for coffee since he himself had an hour to kill and cash from his part time job to spend. He winked and Chanyeol felt suddenly very happy about his one on one tutorial being canceled. 

These days, the only lap dances Yixing gives are for Chanyeol, when he feels mischievous. Chanyeol asked him once if he missed it sometimes, the racy thrill of teasing strangers that couldn’t have him. Yixing’s just laughed and said he can get plenty of teasing in with Chanyeol while he teaches idols how to dance properly. He had a twinkle in his eyes as he said it, and Chanyeol wondered what he’d been teaching them exactly. 

Since they met, they have gotten incredibly fortunate, or so Chanyeol thinks. Yixing was an amazing talent, be it dancing or making music and Chanyeol tried to keep up. But sometimes talent and hard work aren’t enough. Yet, the two of them teamed up and eventually found themselves with a pretty great creative studio under their name, and enough work that they could afford to pick and chose the projects to work on. Chanyeol can’t believe it’s been ten years, today, since they’ve met. Yixing probably doesn’t remember the date. He’s sometimes cutely forgetful and has their first date anniversary and Chanyeol’s birthday noted in so many places that it’s endearing. Somehow though, Chanyeol’s kept this date in his memory too, and 10 years seems like a good time to bring out the big guns. 

Kind of, anyway,, Chanyeol laughs deprecatingly, looking at his arms in the flimsy, sparkly tank top that he may have begged Jongin, one of his idol friends, to get him from SM wardrobes. He ordered the leather shorts he’s wearing personally, as secretly as he could, from some e-shop and he’d rather not assess how his bow shaped legs look in them. He’s shaved and it’s strange feeling, the smooth skin under his palms as he nervously runs them down his thighs. 

Chanyeol isn’t able to spend much more time dwelling on it all, because he hears their front door opening and Yixing calling from him as he slips out of his shoes in the doorway. Before Chanyeol can even shout his greetings back, Yixing is opening the door to their bedroom, his dress shirt already open and half off. He really kind of hates clothes on the top half of his body. Chanyeol laughs. 

Yixing’s eyes go comically round at seeing Chanyeol, and Chanyeol reddens immediately, fumbling for his phone. What was he even thinking? 

“Hi,” Yixing only says, looking him up and down. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol greets back, looking for the song he’s chosen on his phone frantically. 

“Nice legs.” Yixing says next, completely serious, and it makes Chanyeol laugh. Yixing’s been more acquainted with his legs than anyone else for years now. 

“Do you wanna wash up a bit?” Chanyeol gets out, flustered and feeling weird. He doesn’t remember how he’d imagine this actually getting under way. Yixing shrugs and goes without question, washing his hand and splashing his face with water in the bathroom. He comes back with water clinging to his lashes, smiling softly. 

“So not some kind of stress induced fantasy, then” he says, blinking. “You’re still here. In leather shorts.” 

“Well,” Chanyeol gathers himself a little, walking towards Yixing, and leading him to sit at the foot of their bed, “If this goes terribly wrong, we can pretend it never happened.”

Yixing runs his hands up Chanyeol’s bare thighs. “You shaved too,” he only murmurs. 

Chanyeol decides to finally turn the music on, throwing the phone on the bed behind Yixing afterwards. Yixing laughs at the first tone of the melody. “I remember this song.” 

It’s the one he’d danced to the night Chanyeol saw him for the first time. Yixing only probably remembered he had a choreo for it though. 

“Yeah, me too,” Chanyeol nods, stepping closer to Yixing, framing Yixing’s legs with his own, and bending his legs a title. He’s watched like a million tutorial videos, but when he tries to circle his hips, one hand on Yixing’s shoulder, he knows it’s terribly, terribly awkward. 

Yixing doesn't laugh at him though, only places his hands on Chanyeol’s hips. 

“I’d tell you not to touch,” Chanyeol murmurs, running his hand down Yixing’s bare chest and then rolling his head to expose his neck, “but I think i’d run away if you didn’t.” 

Yixing hums, one hand slipping to Chanyeol’s ass when Chanyeol attempts a roll of his hips forward. “I wish I knew I’d need a wad of cash for reward and motivation tonight,” he says. 

“You’ll find a way,” Chanyeol murmurs, in the middle of an awkward hand move that is supposed to accentuate his s-line or something. _Wrong video,_ he thinks, shaking his ass, somehow. 

Yixing laughs, his hand on Chanyeol’s ass squeezing. Chanyeol tries, for just a moment, to focus on the music. Then he backs away a bit, one more swipe of fingers over Yixing’s collarbones, and turns around. 

As he bends forward, and looks over his shoulder, he’s relieved Yixing’s somehow still not laughing and his hand is back on Chanyeol’s body, a slide across his lower back as Chanyeol awkwardly sways his hip. He straightens and Yixing only sighs and grabs him by the hips, 

“Like this?” he asks, pulling Chanyeol back until Chanyeol’s sitting right on top of Yixing’s crotch between his spread legs. 

“Yeah,” he affirms, bracing his hands on his knees and once again rolling his hips. Yixing’s breath hitches. And Chanyeol keeps at it, because well, this works, Yixing’s hands tightening, and Chanyeol not having to watch his face, not revealing how unsure he is of this all when Yixing can’t see his own. It was a stupid idea. 

“Baby,” Yixing says then and he slides his hand under Chanyeol’s sparkly tank top, across Chanyeol's rib cage front. He splays his hand on Chanyeol’s abs and pushes until Chanyeol leans back. 

Yixing stays firm and steady behind him, and Chanyeol likes this, more points of contact and all. He remembers that when Yixing does this himself he likes to raise his hands above his head, loop it behind Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol mimics this, the roll of his hips a mess when he does so, but Yixing seems to approve, fingers running up Chanyeol’s arms then returning under his top. Chanyeol pushes his hips backwards and Yixing pinches his nipple, then moves his hands to stay firm on Chanyeol’s thighs. 

“You’re doing great,” Yixing says, thumbs massaging Chanyeol’s thighs in small circles, and Chanyeol didn't’ even realize how tense they were, focused on the cadence of Yixing's breath and the way he is so warm behind him. 

The praise, even if probably completely false, helps Chanyeol move more freely. He eventually, bends forward again, pushing more forcefully into Yixing’s crotch, in clear imitation of sex, riding him liked this. Yixing’s fingers dig under Chanyeol’s waistband and he boldly pulls him back by it, guiding the rhythm. Chanyeol can feel it now, the hardness of his cock and his own breath stutters. 

“Let me see your face,” Yixing aks then, and Chanyeol can’t refuse him, knowing the song is nearing its end now. He pushes off Yixing’s lap enough to turn around. Yixing drags him back down by the waist of his shorts, and he’s clever, thumbing the button undone on the way. 

“Up,” he says, and Chanyeol knows what to do, raising his hands and letting Yixing take his shirt off. 

“This was supposed to be a lapdance, not a strip tease,” Chanyeol murmurs, throwing an arm behind Yixing’s neck and trying the roll of his hips again. Yixing laughs. The tutorials explained like three different ways to move on someone’s lap in this position, circles, small thrusts forward, faster or slower, or sensual. But Chanyeol is a mess and only does his best to follow some kind of rhythm, enjoying the support of Yixing’s spread thighs beneath him. He’s flushed and he knows it, but Yixing neck is hot to the touch too and his bottom lip is wet, bitten, so Chanyeol’s going to deal. Yixing’s hands are on his ass and his back, nails scratching lightly and he’s smiling, but gently, no mockery in it. 

“So Chanyeollie,” he says, one hand running down Chanyeol's thigh the other moving up into Chanyeol’s hair. It’s more plain frotting now than any kind of dance, their breaths quickening, but Chanyeol really doesn’t mind. 

The music of the familiar song finally fades away but Chanyeol's continues on and Chanyeol doesn’t stop moving, his own cock straining against the stupid shorts. “What brought on this magnificent premiere?” Yixing finally continues speaking, and Chanyeol lowers his head, chuckles into Yixing’s shoulder. 

Yixing lets him take his time, stroking his hair even as Chanyeol can taste Yixing’s arousal on his skin now, Yixing’s chest heaving. It’s so nice, to know that even if Chanyeol’s clumsy and really far from a dancer, somehow Yixing’s still enjoying himself. 

“It’s probably silly,” he mutters, looking up and into Yixing’s eyes. Yixing splays both of his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, squeezing in reassurance then gets sidetracked, hands running down as far as he can reach. 

“So much of legs,” he sighs, a bit in awe, and Chanyeol laughs, last of his embarrassment fading away. He pushes his hips forward, and for the first time, Yixing meets him, a clear sign this is not just a dance anymore. “But right, not silly, whatever it is, really, why the wonderful surprise?” 

Yixing keeps using these unjustified superlatives and Chanyeol is the luckiest person on earth to have him. “Ten years ago today, I saw you dance for the first time,” he finally admits. “I know we only met later, but I still somehow remember the date and I thought, well why not? You’ve been dancing for me for so long now.”

Yixing sighs at that, face even softer if possible, and strains his neck. “Kiss me?” he asks, and Chanyeol does, gladly, chasing Yixing’s lips and his tongue. There’s a familiarity in it, but still so much passion, and Chanyeol clutches to Yixing’s shoulders, their hips meeting, a steady pace to it now. 

“You have to put the date down in my planner,” Yixing murmurs into the kiss, mouth moving down Chanyeol’s neck. “I might not remember the date and time,” he continues, thumbing Chanyeol’s nipple and urging his hips with his other hand, now slipped into Chanyeol's shorts. “But I remember your eyes, so beautiful, admiring. And your ears,” he adds, licking the shell of one. 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Yixing, seeing you was kind of a life changing experience,” he says. And Yixing giggles and finds Chanyeol’s mouth again. 

“I could say the same,” he replies between the kisses. “And I love these shorts,” he chuckles. He also finally unzips them and pulls Chanyeol’s cock out of them. “But now get them off, so I can fuck you with your lovely legs wrapped around me.” 

Chanyeol almost chokes. It’s not like he hasn’t hoped for something of sorts, but Yixing’s so forward. As always, it makes Chanyeol hot all over. He scrambles to stand and do as Yixing says. Yixing watches him intently, sliding out of his own pants and humming to the music coming out of the speakers. When their eyes meet, his is smiling, a dopey kind of smile. Despite all the want in his eyes, it is blinding, completely happy. 

If Yixing asked, Chanyeol would dance for him again, any day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
